


Not This Time

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, WWE UK, World Wrestling Entertainment, nxt uk
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song Fic request fulfilled based on Not In Love by M.O
Relationships: Pete Dunne/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Not This Time

It’s Pete. Because of course it is. It’s always Pete. Past midnight and he’s knocking on your door drunk off his ass. You seriously consider leaving him on the doorstep in hopes he’ll give up and move on. But you had never been able to turn down Pete Dunne so you found yourself opening the door.

You glared at him, waiting expectantly for what great excuse was going to leave his lips this time. He thought you were going to let him in. He thought you weren’t going to tell him no when he kissed you, or tried to lead you down the hallway to your bedroom. That was why he showed up. He thought you were a sure thing. But you weren’t this time. You were done. You couldn’t keep living in limbo waiting for the next time Pete decided to show up at your door. 

You’re always drunk when you come around  
I know you think that you got me down  
Funny cause you couldn’t be more wrong  
I throw you right back, I bet you hate that

“Go away Pete.” You said, blocking his attempted entrance into your home.

“Ya don’t mean that baby,” He said, his words slurring as he smiled down at you. 

“I do mean it Pete.” You replied standing firm. “I’m not going to be your stand in anymore. You can’t just show up here whenever you feel like it and expect me to spread my legs for you. I’m moving on, you should do the same.”

“Oh c’mon love,” He whined. “You can’t do this ta me. I want ya so bad. I can’t lose ya.” 

“If you wanted me so bad you should’ve made me yours.” You said frankly. “You had ever opportunity and I made it more than clear that I was interested in more with you. You were the one who chose to walk way. You were the one who said you didn’t want to be tied down to one woman. So you only have yourself to blame for losing me.” 

Pete looked at you, his lower lip pouting out. The face of a man not used to hearing the word no. Especially from you. For months now you had let him use you and discard you like trash. No more. You had seen the light and you were not going to let Pete Dunne hurt you anymore. 

“Don’t show up at my door again.” You said, giving him a gentle push on his chest so he stepped back from the doorframe. “Goodbye Pete.” You closed the door in his disbelieving face and walked back to your bedroom. It felt like a weight was off your shoulders and you knew you had made the right choice. 

I’m not in love, I’m not in love no more  
And I wanna shout it to the world  
I I I love it, I’m not your girl  
No, I’m not in love with you


End file.
